


Educating JD

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Laundrylist, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshman JD McCoy tries to deal with his crush on Tim & Lyla, not to mention the difficulties of being, well, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating JD

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FNL Laundrylist #31, prompt 14: _I love the idea of Tim holding J.D.'s crush on her over Lyla's head during foreplay. Something about Quarterbacks and their hands. Alternately something about J.D.'s crush on Lyla (or man crush on Tim)._

It's bad enough that JD got "the talk" from both his mom and dad -- not together, of course -- last year. It was all your body is a temple and these things are natural mixed in with a dash of sin and impure thoughts and God's plan for you.

It's worse waking up out of heaven to sticky boxers and knowing that it's just another thing about his life that his parents are going to know.

Really, because if it weren't for that bit about God's plan and uncleanliness, JD's pretty sure that his dad would have him on a schedule for masturbating, into a cup, of course, so that each sample could be weighed, analyzed, and his diet and schedule adjusted accordingly based on the results.

He stares up at the ceiling. In a day or two, he fully expects that Mom will make some gentle comment about those cheerleaders he mentioned the other day and Dad will echo it, and they'll give each other _the look._

Those cheerleaders don't exist.

Tim Riggins and Lyla Garrity do.

And there's no way in hell JD can explain to anybody that he had a dream in which he was fucking Lyla, while Tim held his hand, and stroked his hair back from his face and told him that he could tell that JD was ready for this, and that "You're doing just fine One-Two, just fine! Keep it up!"

And Lyla. She wanted him. He could tell.

And Tim was cool with that.

But the best part of the dream (after sex with Lyla, of course) was that feeling of belonging, of fitting in, of having the coolest guy and the prettiest girl in school want him because they _liked_ him. Him. Not his dad's money, or the fact that he was a great QB.

~oo(0)oo~

It's not a good practice. Today, Saracen shines in comparison.

Coach Taylor takes him aside after he's thrown yet another wobbler and asks him if everything is alright.

"I'm just working through some stuff," JD mumbles. "Um ... please don't tell my dad."

Coach looks as him like he's gone daft. "Son, this is one off day." But then the understanding flashes into Coach's eyes and he says, "One off day. Now, if it gets into some off weeks, then there might be some changes made. You just work through what you need to work through. And come talk to me if you think I can help." Coach makes a note of something on his clipboard then continues, "And if it's the kind of thing Riggins can help with, you go talk to Riggins, alright?"

JD nods solemly. "Yessir."

~oo(0)oo~

"You're mooning over a girl, aren't you?" Tim asks while he spots JD in the weight room.

JD feels his face burn, tries to say something, chokes, sputters.

"You ask her out yet?"

"No!" It comes out as a squeak.

"Does she even know you're alive?" Tim's smiling at him.

JD wants the floor to open up and swallow him. "Sort of."

"So, ask her out."

"She's taken."

Tim snorts. "You're QB One. Ask her out."

JD gives a weird he-he-he-he laugh, something that sounds almost unhinged enough to have come from the Joker's mouth. "Her boyfriend will kill me."

"I'll have your back, One-Two."

And for one crazy moment it's on the tip of JD's tongue to tell Tim that the guy is him, that the girlfriend is Lyla, tell him all about the dream, just to have that moment of Tim shocked silent, eyes wide, just before Tim decks him. What comes out of JD's mouth, low, and quiet, is, "Tim, let it rest."

And Tim does.

~oo(0)oo~

He does ask a girl out.

Part of it's just to get it over with, get it under his belt.

The other part of it is because he thinks he could like her, if he knew her more.

She's in his history class and she's pretty and he likes the way she curls her hair and JD thinks she looks nice in that light purple top she's wearing today. He likes the way she smiles and the way that she's not a showoff or fake or trying to impress other people.

So he asks her in the hallway just after class, but Noannie Williams screams at him that he's an asshole and to leave her alone and bursts into tears before she runs down the hall to the girls bathroom.

And every single black player on the team, and even some of the whites and hispanics, too, give him the evil eye at practice and he takes some hard hits, too, and JD knows that Goalia and Riggins butterfinger all the passes he sends their way on purpose and complain about how he's throwing too hard and too fast. They make Landry Clarke look good.

Coach takes him straight into the office after practice, doesn't even let him get his gear off, calls in Riggins, too.

(Riggins will barely look at him, barely acknowledge him. Looks every other place in the room. Twice.)

Coach adjusts his hat, steeples his fingers, blows out a long breath and says, "Son, we are going to get straight to the bottom of this mess. Now."

JD feels almost like he might cry. He won't, of course, he's too old for that. "I-I asked ..." he begins, voice, tight, but then the anger hits him, because he has no idea what he did wrong, no idea what he's being punished for. "All I did was ask Noannie Williams if she would go to the movies with me!" he blurts, exasperated.

Coach chortles ruefully and pinches the bridge of his nose. "JD, you are aware that Smash Williams landed himself in a lot of trouble last year?"

"Yes. I saw something on the news. He picked a fight with some kids from another school." He doesn't add that his dad used it as a springboard for a lecture about sportsmanlike conduct on and off the field.

Tim says, "No, not exactly, One-Two. He went to the movies with his girlfriend and made Noannie sit a few rows down, and some guys started picking on her, making jokes about her because she's black, saying that they had jungle fever, too."

"Oh shit," JD whispers, feeling like there's a rock in the pit of his stomach. "B-but it wasn't like that! Really I just wanted -- I just liked her," he finishes brokenly.

Some days he wishes his family had never moved to Dillon. He didn't have a lot of friends before, but at least people knew him there and he knew the ins and outs.

"Don't worry, JD," Tim says, ruffling his hair, "I'll talk to the guys."

"And I'll go pay Corinna a visit, too, explain everything," Coach adds.

JD apologizes to Noannie before school starts the next morning. Says he didn't know about what really happened. Says he's sorry he hurt her feelings and that he wasn't trying to embarrass her.

Noannie smiles and says she's sorry she overreacted, and then she asks him if he wants to meet her at the Alamo Freeze on Saturday.

JD starts to explain why he can't. He's not allowed to have fast food, and soft serve is nothing but empty calories. But she's got these big black eyes and she looks so hopeful. "Yes. I'm free after 10am," comes out of his mouth.

He'll ride his bike down there, so he'll just burn off the calories, right?

~oo(0)oo~

"Enough already," Tim says, biffing him on the back of the head, "it's ice cream at the Alamo Freeze on Saturday morning, not _prom night_. Now, pay attention."

JD pays attention.

"If you don't, y'know, a few times before getting down there, you're going to -- well, you're already going to make a fool out of yourself little One-Two, but it's a matter of degree."

JD cannot believe that they are having this conversation.

"Something tells me that you're probably the only teenaged boy in Dillon without a porn mag."

JD's face flames and he really can't believe he and Tim are having this conversation.

"That's what I thought, so I got you a little something."

JD is waiting for Tim to take his hand and for Lyla to show up, because he's totally landed in bizarro world, that's the only explanation for what's going on right now.

Tim hands him a thin brown paper sack and JD hesitantly reaches in and pulls out a --

\-- copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_.

"I figured you were beyond the Playboy stage."

JD tries to say "Thanks, Tim!" and "No, Playboy would've been fine, too" and "Oh my god, would you look at the rack on that one!" but his mouth just opens and shuts several times and the words won't come.

Tim claps him on the back and says, "When the time is right, you should probably check out the website. My buddy Herc says it's worth every penny."

**Author's Note:**

> I revisit the theme of JD and his crush on Tim and Lyla in [Edumakating JD](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51290) and [A Done Deed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51288).


End file.
